Mary Sue's Obsession
by Angelinpink61
Summary: How Mary Sue became obsessed with Twilight. Please review!


Mary Sue went to the house of her best friend, Veronica, that evening. It was one of the rare occasions when someone actually wanted to spend time with little Mary Sue, who always had her head in the clouds. She was always daydreaming and focusing on fantasy over reality, mystical worlds with wizards and anime characters with cat ears.

She grabbed her hello kitty sleeping bag and matching pajamas and ran to Veronica's house for their movie marathon. Ronnie said that she had a special surprise for her. She rushed through the door and they set up snacks and beverages in the living room such things as popcorn, chips, ice cream, coke, and smores.

"So what movie are we going to see tonight, Ronnie?" Mary Sue asked lying on the floor in front of the large plasma television.

"My mom bought me the box set of the Twilight saga." Veronica shrieked holding up the DVD pack.

"What's Twilight?"

"Marrrryyy, have you been living under a rock this whole year. It's only the best movie based on the best book series ever. I'm team Jacob," she bent over and pushed down the back of her sweats showing a stick on tattoo of a paw print with the writing Team Jacob!

"What's it about?"

"It's about a girl named Bella, who moves to a new town and meets a handsome stranger who she later finds out is a vampire named Edward. They fall in love, but there is also a werewolf named Jacob who loves her too. It's basically two guys fighting over one girl. I wish that would happen to me." Ronnie daydreamed.

"Yea.. I can picture it now, Cody and Liam fighting over your affections in Algebra class with pencils." Mary Sue said sarcastically and laughed.

Ronnie gave her friend a death glance and popped in the first disc.

"How many are there?"

"Three: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. Breaking Dawn isn't coming out until next year. I can't wait."

"Alriighhht, how do authors come up with these things?"

"The author, Stephanie Meyers, said she dreamed about this meadow scene and then wrote Twilight."

"Wait a minute, she had a dream about teenagers lying in a meadow and no one found that odd?"

"I guess not," Ronnie placed a finger to her lips and thought about that question for a minute then shrugged it off and pressed play.

For almost eight hours, they watched all three movies and several special features. When Edward and Bella embraced at the end of Eclipse, Mary Sue was speechless. She sat there for about an hour in her own quiet thoughts. Ronnie began to think she died until one word uttered her lips.

"….Edward…" Mary spoke then passed out.

Over the next few weeks, she became obsessive over Twilight, following blogs, entering chats, and even funding a trip to California to stalk the stars.

"Jacob is wayyy better," an obnoxious freshman argued, "I mean he has hot Native American abs, and he's totally sweet. Who wouldn't want a cuddly wolf as a boyfriend?"

"Someone who clearly has taste!" Mary, a senior argued. "Edward is perfect, a gentleman and he freaking sparkles. Does Jacob sparkle? Nooo! All he does is take off his shirt. Edward has abs too, just increasingly hot pale ones."

"But Edward leaves her and Jacob was there for her. He's her best friend."

"Because he was trying to protect her because he loves her. Jacob doesn't care if he claws her face off with his powers. He only likes her because Edward has her."

"Bella is better for Jacob than having him end up with a baby. I mean that's sick." The freshman argued.

"Edward and Bella are made for each other. Case closed or I will shove you in a locker, fresh meat." Mary balled up her fist and the freshman backed off.

On the other end of the table, Ronnie was shaking her head at her friend. That night, Mary went into her poster infested room, kissed goodnight her Edward cut out and crawled into her hello kitty bed and dazed off into dreamland.

Minutes later, she was no longer in her bed, but in the hallway of her school. She walked into an unsuspecting classroom where her hair was blown out of sorts by a randomly placed fan. She looked up and there sitting at her desk was none other than Edward. He was beautiful, sparkly, charming, captivating, attractive, appealing, god-like, stunning, striking, muscular, pale, gorgeous…. 20 more minutes and 100 adjectives later, and right there in front of her. She nearly melted in her place but instead was shoved into a seat. He was staring at her to which she squealed.

"Hi Edward!" She shrieked, fixing her hair.

"Hello Mary." He smiled showing off his perfectly white teeth. She giggled and blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry, does the blushing bother you?"

"Not at all, even though I desire your blood, I desire you more."

She giggled loudly. He grabbed her and put her on his back and jumped out the window, running up into the mountains to the meadow.

"Oh My God! It's the meadow, where you took Bella."

"Who's Bella? I only love you."

"Bella is your love interest in Twilight."

"But this isn't Twilight, it's your fantasy."

"Oh that makes sense. So what now?" She plopped down in a field of flowers and twirled her hair.

"Mary Sue, I love you. Let's stare into each other's eyes for the next seven hours. Then I will take you home and watch you sleep, my love."

"OK!" She lied down as did he and they stared at one another until the sun set. Then he took her home.

"I want you to meet my family," Edward said one day.

She nodded her head and immediately he ran with her to his beautiful mansion.

"Wow your house is awesome!"

"Thanks. The couple we took it from it still in a closet somewhere."

"Aw you kept them alive. That is so sweet and humane of you." Mary said softly.

"Suuure, we keep them alive."

He took her inside the house and gave her the tour. Then they walked into the kitchen where his family was waiting for her arrival.

"Hi Cullens!" Mary squeaked.

"Hello Mary." They said in unison.

"Hi Mary, I'm…" Carlisle started to say.

"Oh I already know your names. You're Alice and you're Jasper, and you're Emmett and Rosalie and you guys are Carlisle and Esme." She pointed to each one as she said their name.

"Wow, you must be special just like Edward said," Alice mused skipping around.

"Of course she is, that's why I love her and WOULD DIE FOR HER." Edward yelled to the point where his eyes almost bugged out of his head. After the long period of silence, Edward got down on one knee.

"Mary Sue, will you marry me?" He opened a box containing a huge ugly diamond ring.

"Oh my God… Of course I will!" She leaped into his arms and he spun her around smiling.

Then he kissed her so passionately that she thought she might melt again. That was the best dream ever!


End file.
